


The last hope

by bethonie (Formula_Tea)



Series: Dan should not baby sit [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Baby sitting, Beards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/bethonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry if this is disappointing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The last hope

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is disappointing.

The short list of baby sitters was gradually shrinking. There were two main reasons for this: Felipinho’s awkwardness around adults, and rather bad past experiences. This really only left two people, the first being Dudu. As this was a family meal though – a celebration of their father’s birthday – Felipe’s brother was preoccupied that night. Which only left:

“Tio Wob!” Felipinho cried as soon as he spotted the familiar face, bouncing into Rob’s arms.

“Hey little man,” Rob grinned, picking up the bouncing child. “Well, not so little anymore. You’re growing fast. You’ll be bigger than Papa soon. Look!” Rob stepped a little closer to Felipe, lifting Felipinho a little higher. “You’re already taller than him.”

Felipe gave Rob the same tired expression Rob had been giving him for years. Almost always, it was Felipe making jokes at Rob’s expense, but when he had Felipinho in his arms, the double act became more than Felipe could handle.

To emphasis this point, Felipinho patted Felipe on the head and Rob had to bite his lip to stop himself laughing.

“You are going bald, Papa,” Felipinho pointed out.

“Yes, thank you,” Felipe said, ducking away from the patting. “Thank you for coming, Rob. Are our last hope.”

“Yeah, I heard about the bubble bath incident,” Rob said. “Did you really think Dan was a good idea?”

Felipe sighed, still a little annoyed about the incident. “He is not allowed out in the mud anymore. And he is not allowed ice cream.”

“I am _sorry_ ,” Felipinho said, for what he thought must have been about the gillianth time. “I did not _mean to_.”

“Do I want to ask?” Rob asked.

“Let’s just say we can still not get the sick stain out of the carpet on the landing,” Felipe said.

“Maybe you should get Dan to run a bath,” Rob suggested.

Felipe glared at him. “Is not even funny.”

 

It was a while later, and Rob and Felipinho had settled down to watch one of the Disney films Rob had brought him for Christmas. About half way through, Felipinho decided to plonk himself down on Rob’s lap, facing him with a curious expression that Rob would have laughed at if he wasn’t so surprised.

“Are you ok, mate?” Rob asked.

Felipinho nodded, his tongue just poking out from between his lips in concentration.

Rob peered down at him. “I think the film might be more interesting than my face.”

Felipinho gently brushed his hand against the beard that Rob had been passionately sporting from the beginning to the season. He giggled, wriggling on Rob’s lap, and brought his other hand up to join the first.

“Feels funny.”

“It does when you do that,” Rob said.

“Tio Wob?” Felipinho said, slowly (Rob wasn’t sure if he still couldn’t pronounce the R in his name or he’d just become use to the word Wob, but he didn’t mind).

“Yes?”

“Why hasn’t Lucy chopped it off?” Felipinho asked, watching his own hands brush through the hair.

“What?”

“Why hasn’t Lucy _chopped_ it off?” Felipinho asked, looking up at Rob and making scissor actions with his fingers to explain the word chopped.

“Why would she do that?” Rob asked.

“Mama said, if Papa every got a beard like you, she would wait until he was sleeping and then _chop_ it off!” Felipinho said, emphasising the word chop with another snip of his finger scissors.

Rob couldn’t suppress the laugh this time, actually having to sit up to try to stop himself. Felipinho frowned, trying to figure out what was so funny, almost falling from his seat as Rob laughed.

“Have you just not gone to sleep yet?” Felipinho asked, only making the laughter worse.

“No, Lucy likes my beard, mate,” Rob said, when he finally stopped himself from laughing. “And so do I.”

“It’s nice,” Felipinho agreed, running his hand through Rob’s beard again. “I’m going to have a beard when I am a grown up.”

 

“Papa?” Felipinho asked as Felipe put the book back on the shelf after the bed time story.

“Yes, Felipinho?” he asked. If this was going to be another question about bees…

“I like Tio Wob,” Felipinho said, wriggling further into his bed.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Felipinho said, sleepily. “He’s my favourite grown up. Except you. And Mama. And grandpa. And everyone in our family. After them, then it’s Rob.”

“Yeah?” Felipe asked. “Even more than Dan?”

Felipinho looked up at his father, puzzled. “Dan isn’t a grown up.”

“You are not wrong there,” Felipe said. “I will tell Rob when I see him that he is your favourite grown up.”

“After you,” Felipinho said, quickly. “And Mama…”

“And grandpa, and everyone in our family, yes,” Felipe said, grinning. “Good night.”


End file.
